Afraid
by Uchiha Fans
Summary: Tengo miedo. De alguna manera, tengo miedo. Simplemente lo pensé, y ahí estaba la raíz de todo. Fugaku y Mikoto. AU Pre-Mass. One Shot


.

.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero en cambio, esta historia si me pertenece, no tomes lo que no es tuyo. Di **NO** al **PLAGIO.**

**Título:** Afraid

**Tipo:** One Shot

**R:** K/K+

**Summary**: Tengo miedo. De alguna manera, tengo miedo. Simplemente lo pensé, y ahí estaba la raíz de todo.

**Dedicado:** A todas las personas que alguna vez tenga miedo de algo. Estúpido, pero tiene miedo... ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Afraid<strong>

**FugaMiko AU**

**Pre-Mass**

**One Shot**

* * *

><p>Se frotó de manera suave su abultado vientre. Suspiró.<p>

Se sentía muy nerviosa, algo en su corazón le decía que algo no estaba bien. Y es que, para ser sincera, tenía ese sentimiento llamado 'incertidumbre'.

Volvió a suspirar, con la mirada gacha, viendo su abultado vientre, acariciándole. Después de todo, ese pequeño ser que llevaba dentro sería su primer heredero.

Sintió como su esposo se sentaba a un lado de ella, en aquella mullida cama. Subió la mirada y volteó a verle, y sin quererlo, comenzó a sollozar.

— ¿Fugaku? — le llama ella.

Fugaku, sorprendido, frunció un poco el ceño y volteó a verla. Suspiró, y de la nada, tose un poco, y le pregunta:

— ¿Mikoto…? ¿Qué te pasa? — La verdad, es que él no sabe qué hacer. Él no es cariñoso, él no soporta ver a una mujer llorar. Y eso, más que nada, es por no saber qué hacer. Simplemente, no puede.

Ella, soltó uno que otro sollozo más, antes de contestarle:

— Tengo _miedo_…— Y este, simplemente frunce el ceño, mientras que su mente se dirigía a analizar lo que Mikoto acababa de decirle: _Mikoto tiene miedo, Mikoto tiene miedo, Mikoto está asustada, Mikoto está…_ ¡¿Mikoto qué? — Yo… No sé… Simplemente lo pensé, y sin quererlo, ahí estaba mi miedo, guardado en lo más profundo de mi mente…

Tosió un poco, y…

— ¿De qué tienes miedo…?— le preguntó en voz baja, con sus mejillas un tanto rosas, y con los labios un poco apretados.

Y ella, simplemente le sonríe y le dice:

— De ser madre…

Y él, sin entender su pregunta, le pregunta de nueva cuenta:

— ¿Tienes miedo de ser madre a estas alturas? — le preguntó sin creer lo que escuchó de su esposa, y ella, le frunce el ceño mientras que sus tiernas mejillas se tintan de un rosa tierno.

— No, Fugaku, no lo has entendido…— le dijo con un tierno puchero. Y después, un poco más tranquila, le dice: Tengo miedo de ser madre… De tener hijos y verlos crecer. De equivocarme con ellos. De cometer errores que hagan que él o ellos me puedan odiar… De ese tipo de madre tengo miedo… Yo… Yo tengo miedo a equivocarme y que ellos lo cometan igualmente. Tengo miedo de que me odien por algo… ¡Tengo tanto miedo, Fugaku! — le dijo, soltando más lágrimas.

Por todos los dioses existentes. Aquí es cuando no sabe qué hacer.

Suspiró, intentando aclarar su mente, para que a sí, no le dijera cualquier cosa que pudiera herirla. Su hermano le había dicho que las mujeres embarazadas tienden a tener cambios de humor por casi cualquier cosa… Así que mejor, con cuidado.

Cerró los ojos, y volteó a verle:

— Mikoto. — Le llamó, logrando que ella volteé a verle. — No tengas _miedo_. Yo… Yo sé que serás una madre ejemplar…— le dijo, así, con las mejillas rojas de la pena. Y es que él, nunca dice palabras así. Pero bueno, nadie se enterará, ¿verdad?

Y ella, le mira como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Frunció el ceño, ¿tan poco creíble es que él diga palabras así?

— Fugaku…— le dijo sin respiración, para después, decirle entre lágrimas: — Gracias…— y después de eso, le abrazó y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, dejándole sorprendido, mientras que ella, sin mostrar su cara, se acostaba y se tapaba, volteándose al lado contrario, y todo, para no mostrar la pena que sentía. Y él, simplemente, se quedó así, sentado, sin creerse nada.

Después de unos minutos se volteó, y vio que Mikoto se había quedado dormida.

_Mikoto_. Su querida Mikoto.

¿Por qué tendría que tener miedo ella de ser madre?

¡Esos son miedos estúpidos!

¡Está seguro que ella será una excelente madre!

Y además, ella no está sola, lo tiene a él.

* * *

><p>Bueno, no les miento, es la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja.<p>

¿Cómo se me ocurrió? Porque hoy, después de pensarmelo, me di cuenta de algo: Tengo miedo de tener hijos y cometer errores. Algo, que les haga daño no solo a ellos, sino a mi también, y a otras personas, claro. Y si, es raro, porque para empezar, no tengo hijos y dudo tenerlos algún día pronto XD, pero sin embargo, ahí estaba el pensamiento, clavandomela como si fuera un puñal.

Y bueno, también por lo que he visto, hay muy pocas historias de esta pareja... Y si, hace como 10 minutos pensaba todo lo contrario XD

Y tengo pregunta: ¿Está bien escrito? ¿Hice OoC? ¿Estuvo bueno? Algo, lo que sea... Espero poder recibir algún comentario, donde me digan que opinan :)

Me voy.

Adiós~~! :)


End file.
